Racing 95
Racing 95 is an American sports comedy-drama television series created by Tom Kapinos that premiered on FOX on May 5 2016 Season 1 Release Date: May 5, 2016 Season 2 Release Date: March 12, 2017 Season 3 Release Date: April 17, 2018 Season 4 Release Date: June 19, 2019 90% liked this TV show (Google users) Rotten Tomatoes: 79% Plot the story is about Max Becker a grown adult who's loves NASCAR, he's loves everything about nascar and he loves his father George Hopkins racing in the track, sense max becker was a little kid in 1968, max loves his dad winning in every race in nascar, george hopkins is a famous and the most fastest racer ever, but sometimes he loses, but a 3 years later george hopkins got into a big crash at Daytona 1971 500, and he got a coma from that crash and then max's family was worried, and few days later max's family went back to the hospital to see his dad but george said one final word to max he said, you will become famous i trust you, and then he died, sense max became 33 years old max finally said that he will become a racer just like his dad and win every single race just like his dad, he called his friends over and max's friends names are Noah Jackson And Dan Coleman to start this new genration in nascar, so max is gonna try his best to become a greatest racer ever just like george, but max will be having some strongest rivals, so it's time for the moment that max is ready to start his engine, because things are gonna get fast. Episodes # Episode 1: Pilot # Episode: 2: Start Your Engines # Episode 3: Checkered Flag # Episode 4: Hot Wheels # Episode 5: High Speed Thrills # Episode 6: Night Drive # Episode 7: Eat My Dust # Episode 8: Rev It Up # Episode 9: The Sore Loser # Episode 10: Parkour Styles # Episode 11: Family Pit Crew # Episode 12: The New Racers # Episode 13: Top 10 Winning Streaks # Episode 14: The Next Generation Of NASCAR # Episode 15: The Crash # Episode 16: Retirement # Episode 17: The Message # Episode 18: George Painful Demise # Episode 19: Road Trip # Episode 20: George's Track # Episode 21: George's Pit Crew # Episode 22: Teaming Up # Episode 23: Leonardo's Training # Episode 24: On Point # Episode 25: The Idea # Episode 26: George's Rival Returns # Episode 27: Max VS Richard # Episode 28: Demolition Derby # Episode 29: Friendship Broken # Episode 30: Lost # Episode 31: The News # Episode 32: Three Days # Episode 33: Getting My Friends # Episode 34: The Fight # Episode 35: Blaze Of Glory # Episode 36: The Final Showdown # Episode 37: Staring Dead Last # Episode 38: Through The Pack # Episode 39: The Final Lap # Episode 40: Victory Lane # Season 2 Episode 1: Back To Normal # Season 2 Episode 2: New Paint # Season 2 Episode 3: Drunk Party # Season 2 Episode 4: Vacation # Season 2 Episode 5: New Tires # Season 2 Episode 6: Wife Replacement # Season 2 Episode 7: The Vet # Season 2 Episode 8: Homework # Season 2 Episode 9: Solar System # Season 2 Episode 10: Denny And Danica # Season 2 Episode 11: Chase Goes Too Fast # Season 2 Episode 12: Kyle's Target Problem # Season 2 Episode 13: Matt Is Musty # Season 2 Episode 14: Kevin's Babe # Season 2 Episode 15: Bullied # Season 2 Episode 16: Max's Racism # Season 2 Episode 17: Hot Day # Season 2 Episode 18: Boost Up # Season 2 Episode 18: Flight Race # Season 2 Episode 19: Nascar Jogging Race # Season 2 Episode 20: The Future TBA TBA Cast And Characters # Paul Wesley As Max Becker # Elias Harger As Kid Max Becker # Peyton Meyer As Teenage Max Becker # Barry Watson As Noah Jackson # Rainn Wilson As Dan Coleman # Vic Mignogna As Leonardo Anderson # Jay North As George Hopkins (max's dad) # Pan Dawber As Lilly Becker (max's mom) # Aimee Teegarden As Jessica Davis (max's wife) # Joshua Rush As Kevin Becker (max's son) # Peyton List As Trixe Becker (max's daughter) # Rebbecca Mader As Lexi Bambi (dan's wife) # Francesca Capaldi As Violet Coleman (dan's daughter) # Marcel Ruiz As Drake Coleman (dan's son) # Danny Hamlin # Danica Patrick # Kyle Busch # Chase Eliott # Matt Kenseth # Kyle Larson # Ryan Newman # Jamie McMurray # Joey Logano TBA Production TBA Release TBA Reception TBA References TBA